Forbidden Love
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Jika kita tidak pernah bertemu, aku pasti tidak akan menerima takdir menyedihkan ini. Cinta kita adalah tabu bagi mereka. Kau adalah cahaya, dan aku adalah kegelapan.Jika aku dapat memutar waktu, aku tidak ingin merasakan apa itu yang namanya, cinta. RnR?


**Forbidden Love**

* * *

**(a/n : Ide ini tiba-tiba saja muncul dikepala. Anyway, enjoy~)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid **** milik Yamaha**

**Forbidden Love milik **** IchigoMei-chan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt, Drama, Romance**

**Caution : typo, mungkin gaje, ooc**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

_Kau tahu, ini semua percuma._

_Sampai kapanpun, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama._

_Karena kebersamaan kita adalah tabu. _

_Semuanya percuma. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, aku tetaplah aku, kau adalah kau. Tidak akan pernah berubah._

_Kita tidak sama. Kita berbeda, sangat berbeda. Kau adalah cahaya, dan aku adalah kegelapan._

_Aku tahu ini sulit. Kita tahu bahwa ini sulit, sangat sulit. Tapi kita harus, kita harus melakukannya._

_Hubungan kita, __**terlarang.**_

_Semua ini bahkan tidak pernah kusadari. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku tahu bahwa kita berbeda. Namun, kau yang memulainya._

_Hingga akhirnya perasaan cinta semakin berkembang diantara kita, kita menjadi tidak terpisahkan. Dan itu membuatku semakin sakit, sakit untuk meninggalkanmu, menjauhimu._

_Jika seandainya waktu dapat kuputar, aku ingin kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku ingin aku tidak pernah melihatmu, mengenalmu… merasakan cinta bersamamu._

* * *

"Len, aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. **Kita** harus melakukannya. Sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan pernah bersama. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal. Maafkan aku" ucapku sambil membalikkan badan. Air mata pun mengalir satu persatu. Len pun dengan cepat menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin Rin. Aku tidak ingin terpisah dari mu. Kita… kita sudah terikat oleh perasaan ini. Aku tahu ini keputusan yang sulit. Tapi aku… aku ingin selamanya bersama denganmu" ucapmu dengan nada yang bergetar.

Seakan ini adalah perpisahan, tapi memang, ini adalah perpisahan. Perpisahan pada perasaan cinta kita. Cinta yang terlarang ini.

Dengan cepat ku singkirkan tanganmu itu, lalu berjalan menjauh. Kau pun mengikutiku, dan memelukku dengan lembut.

"Kumohon Rin, jangan tinggalkan aku" bisikmu. Air mataku pun semakin deras mengalir. Aku pun melepas dengan paksa kedua tangan yang memelukku itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Len. Kita berbeda, dunia kita berbeda. Takdir kita tidak akan pernah berubah. Kau terlalu baik, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Sebaiknya kau cari perempuan lain, pasti ada yang lebih baik dan lebih sempurna dari diriku ini" bentakku. Kau pun terdiam.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin wanita lain, yang kuinginkan hanyalah dirimu. Kau ingin kita selalu bersama kan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin berpisah dariku?" ucapmu dengan lantangnya.

"Len, apa kau sudah buta? Kau adalah malaikat dan aku adalah iblis! Dunia kita berbeda! Tugas kita berbeda, kita berbeda! Setiap aku memikirkannya, jantungku terasa sakit! Kita sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, ini hubungan terlarang Len!" bentakku lagi, kau pun mendekatkan diri pada ku. Lalu mengecup bibirku dengan pelan.

Aku ingin menolak, tapi tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Len. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, maafkan aku.

"Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku begini. Kau pasti merasa tersakiti kan? Aku tidak menyadarinya. Maafkan aku Rin. Tapi kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku. Tidak peduli kau adalah iblis, bagiku kau adalah malaikat Rin. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapmu dengan lembut. Jarimu pun menghapus air mataku yang mengalir, namun bukannya berhenti, air mata ini semakin deras mengalir.

"Aku juga Len, tapi kau tahu kan? Ini semua salah! Tidak seharusnya kita saling mencintai. Semakin kau mencintaiku, semakin berat hukuman dan takdir keji yang harus kau terima" ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah.

Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin melihat wajahmu, wajah seorang malaikat. Yang bercahaya layaknya matahari. Dengan rambut berwarna _honeyblonde _dan mata _azure. _Dan senyum yang selalu terukir di wajahmu. Kau malaikat yang baik Len. Aku tidak ingin sayap putihmu berubah warna menjadi hitam. Aku tidak mau itu.

Sangat berbeda darimu yang malaikat, aku adalah iblis. Dengan sayap hitam pekat yang selamanya akan selalu melekat di punggungku. Banyak yang bilang bahwa kami itu menyeramkan, tapi kau tidak. Kau lah orang yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa aku itu cantik dan manis. Padahal saat itu adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu.

Aku bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas saat kau mengatakannya. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat perasaan cinta diantara kita muncul.

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

Saat itu aku sedang turun ke bumi untuk menjalankan tugasku, dan aku bertemu denganmu saat aku berada di dekat pohon sakura pada malam hari.

Kau begitu bercahaya dan auramu begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Kau melihatku dengan tatapan lembut dan tersenyum padaku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berdiri disitu.

"Hai" ucapmu lembut, suaramu bahkan sangat merdu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi kupaksakan bibirku untuk menjawab.

"Um… hai" ucapku pelan. Kau pun tersenyum. Dan angin berhembus dengan lebut, menerbangkan setiap kelopak bunga sakura yang ada. Aku pun merasa bahwa wajahku memanas, apa ini?

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Namaku Len, salam kenal"

"A-Aku… Rin" jawabku malu-malu. "Sa-Salam kenal…"

"Kau cantik dan manis Rin, terutama pita di rambutmu itu." Aku pun tertegun, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan itu padaku selain kaumku. Tubuhku pun terasa ringan dan hangat. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sangat senang?

"Terima… kasih… Len" ucapku dengan wajah yang memerah. Kau pun tersenyum lagi padaku, dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku merasakan apa yang namanya… cinta.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu pun terus berlalu, dan hubungan kami pun semakin erat. Kami selalu bertemu di bumi saat bertugas, dan tempat kami bertemu adalah tempat pertama kalinya kami bertemu, pohon sakura.

Hingga suatu hari kau berkata…

"Rin, maukah kau berjanji"

"Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanji bahwa kau akan selalu berada disisiku dan sampai kapanpun, kita tidak akan pernah berpisah." Kau pun lalu mengalungkan sebuah kalung berbentuk G clef sebagai pengikat janji kita. Saat itu perasaanku tidak dapat dideskripsikan, senang, terharu, bahagia, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku berjanji Len! Aku berjanji!" aku pun mengucapkan janji itu tanpa adanya keraguan.

Saat itu aku tidak sadar, bahwa janji itu akan menjerumuskan kita ke takdir yang menyedihkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Hingga suatu hari semua rahasia kami terbongkar oleh sahabatku sendiri, Miku. Dia sudah curiga sejak lama padaku, dan dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri aku sedang berduaan dan berciuman di bawah pohon sakura dengan Len.

Bagi kaum kami, melakukan hubungan antara malaikat dan iblis adalah tabu. Hal yang **sangat terlarang..**

.

.

* * *

"Rin, kau tahu kan hubunganmu dengan malaikat itu salah? Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan? Jika kalian sampai ketahuan bagaimana?" bentak Miku padaku.

Aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud jahat padaku, melainkan sebaliknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlalu mencintai Len.

"Aku tahu itu, Miku. Tapi… aku… aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai Len!" ucapku dengan lantang.

"Tapi itu salah Rin! Salah! Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi itu salah!" bantah Miku lagi. "Apa kau mau orang yang kau cintai dimusnahkan?" kali ini level suara Miku lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Aku pun tersentak mendengarnya.

"Di… dimusnahkan?" ucapku dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku.

"Iya Rin, bagi mereka yang melanggar hukum akan dimusnahkan. Dan yang akan menerima hukuman itu adalah Len." Ucap Miku lagi.

Tubuhku pun terasa sangat lemas dan bergetar. Air mata pun mengalir.

Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Len di musnahkan! Dia terlalu baik dan berharga untukku.

"Jadi sebaiknya kalian putuskan hubungan kalian secepatnya, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kau tidak ingin nasib Len sama seperti Kaito kan?" tambah Miku. Dia pun lalu terbang meninggalkanku. Dapat kulihat air matanya mengalir.

Kaito, seorang malaikat sama seperti Len. Dan mereka berdua menjalin hubungan yang sama seperti diriku dan Len. Hingga suatu hari mereka kethuan dan Kaito di musnahkan. Sementara Miku tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk meninggalkan Neraka.

Miku bermaksud baik dengan berkata seperti itu, tapi ini keputusan yang sulit, sangat sulit. Tapi apapun akan kulakukan demi keselamatan Len. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita karena aku. Walaupun ini berat dan sakit bagiku, tapi harus kulakukan. Demi **pembuktian **cintaku padamu**.**

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

"Maaf, tapi semua ini harus kulakukan. Selamat tinggal, Len" aku pun segera terbang menuju langit dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana.

"Riiinn!" kudengar suara mu memanggilku. Namun apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan berbalik. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan ini semua demi dirimu, Len.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku pun memasuki Neraka. Dan berjanji, 'aku akan berhenti mencintai dan akan melupakan Len!'. Walaupun sulit dan dipenuhi air mata, aku harus melakukannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Tahun pun berlalu, semenjak hari itu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Walau kadang aku merasa sakit dan menangis, semua yang kulakukan sudah benar.

Dan demi memperkuat tekadku, hari ini aku akan menikah dengan salah satu iblis ternama di Neraka, Rinto. Aku juga mencintainya, namun tidak sebesar cintaku pada Len.

.

.

* * *

"Kau kelihatan sangat cantik Rin-chan! Kau sangat beruntung karena bisa menikahi Rinto-sama!" ucap Miku dengan semangat saat aku sedang bersiap-siap dengan gaun pernikahanku yang berwarna hitam kelam.

Aku pun tersenyum pada Miku, namun senyum yang kupaksakan.

"Terima kasih, Miku. Kuharap kau juga bisa berbahagia dengan Mikuo-sama" ucapku.

"Nah, ayo! Pernikahannya akan segera dimulai! Kau tidak ingin terlambat kan?" ucap Miku dengan nada menggoda, aku pun tertawa kecil. Aku sangat beruntung karena mempunyai sahabat seperti Miku, sahabat yang sangat pengertian padaku.

.

.

* * *

Pernikahan pun dimulai, semua dekorasi didominasi warna hitam. Warna kematian. Bahkan bunga mawar yang ada berwarna hitam pekat. Dan juga lilin-lilin yang menyala dengan api biru. Menambah ke hikmatan pernikahanku.

Di altar telah berdiri dengan gagahnya Rinto, orang yang mengingatkanku pada Len. Dengan berbalut tuxedo berwarna hitam pekat, dia menunggu diriku.

Aku sendiri mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hitam. Dengan berbagai renda dan pita yang menghiasi setiap inci gaunku. Tak lupa hiasan bunga hitam dan pita hitam di rambutku. Dan seikat bunga mawar hitam sebagai buketnya. Dengan perlahan, aku berjalan mendekati altar.

Penghulu pun segera memulai ritual begitu aku sampai di altar. Seorang penghulu yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu, bernama Gakupo yang merupakan kekasih dari seniorku, Luka.

"Tuan Rinto, apakah anda bersedia menerima nona Rin sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka?" tanya penghulu.

"Aku bersedia" ucap Rinto dengan lantang. Dia pun tersenyum ke arahku dengan sangat _gentle._

"Nona Rin, apakah anda bersedia menerima tuan Rinto sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka?" kini penghulu Gakupo bertanya padaku.

Kini sebuah jawaban sedang dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang. Dan aku harus menjawab 'aku bersedia', namun kenapa sulit sekali rasanya? Apakah karena ini adalah titik penentuan hidupku? Sebuah keputusan yang berat diamana aku harus memilih Rinto atau Len? Tapi demi Len, apapun akan kulakukan. Meski itu menyakitkan untukku.

"Aku… bersedia" ucapku. Rinto pun menghela napas penuh kelegaan, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang menghadiri pernikahan kami. Sampai-sampai Miku menangis karena terharu.

"Baiklah, kalian sekarang sah sebagai suami dan istri" Gakupo pun berkata, dan kami pun saling menautkan cincin perak di jari manis. Aku pada Rinto, dan Rinto padaku.

Aku pun memandang cincin itu dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia, namun tidak sebahagia pada saat Len memberiku kalung.

Kami pun mengakhiri ritual suci itu dengan sebuah ciuman, ciuman kebahagiaan yang dalam. Walau bagaimana pun, aku juga mencintai Rinto, dan dia sekarang adalah pasangan hidupku.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu pun berlalu, bertahun-tahun telah kuhabiskan dengan penuh kebahagiaan bersama dengan Rinto. Aku bahkan hampir sepenuhnya melupakan Len, walau kadang Rinto mengingakanku pada Len. Tapi Rinto adalah Rinto, Len adalah Len, mereka berdua orang yang berbeda.

Aku bahkan telah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis bernama Lenka. Kini dia sudah berumur 5 tahun, selain anggun dan manis, dia juga sangat sopan. Aku senang melihat Lenka yang ceria, walaupun terkadang dia juga menyebalkan.

Pada suatu hari aku piknik ke bumi bersama Rinto dan Lenka. Bumi telah berubah dengan sangat pesat beberapa tahun ini, banyak sekali gedung-gedung tinggi, sementara taman dan hutan mulai berkurang. Untungnya Rinto tau tempat piknik yang indah, kami pun kesana.

"Mama, Lenka mau main kesana ya" tunjuk Lenka ke sebuah pohon sakura yang lebat dan tinggi. Tempat yang Rinto pilih memang memiliki banyak pohon sakura, katanya manusia sering mengadakan festifal Hanami disini.

"Baiklah Lenka, tapi jangan main jauh-jauh ya" ucapku. Lenka pun dengan riangnya segera berlari menuju pohon itu.

"Tidak apa-apa tuh? Lenka dibiarin sendiri?" bisik Rinto tiba-tiba. Aku pun kaget.

"RI-RINTO! Hentikan kebiasaan mu mengagetkanku itu!" bentakku dengan wajah yang merah. Sementara Rinto hanya terkikik sendiri. Dasar Rinto, kebiasaannya menggodaku terus.

"Aduh! Huwweee~~~" kudengar suara Lenka yang menangis, sepertinya dia jatuh.

"Tuh kan jatuh" ucap Rinto cuek.

"Iya iya" balasku. Aku pun segera menghampiri Lenka yang terjatuh. Tepat sebelum aku sampai ditempat Lenka, seseorang menolongnya. Aku pun kaget melihatnya.

"Gadis kecil, siapa namamu? Mana ibumu?" tanya pemuda itu pada Lenka yang masih menangis.

"Huu… namaku Lenka… ah, Mama!" ucap Lenka begitu melihatku, dipaksakannya kakinya untuk berlari ke arahku. Pemuda itu pun tercengang begitu melihatku, begitu pula denganku.

"Rin?"

"Len" ucap kami bersamaan. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Len, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis di pelukannya, menangisi betapa rindunya aku padanya, betapa banyaknya penderitaan ku selama ini. Tapi itu mustahil kan?

"Mama, orang ini siapa? Kenapa dia tahu nama mama?" tanya Lenka dengan lugunya.

"Eh, dia… teman mama, tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu ke papa dulu ya" ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut pada Lenka. Lenka pun menurut dan segera berlari menuju Rinto.

"Rin kau… sudah punya anak?" tanya Len memecah keheningan. Wajahnya tidak dapat dideskripsikan. Antara kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Iya" balasku dengan jawaban yang sangat singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu Len?" tanyaku cuek.

"Tidak, aku belum." Ucapnya pelan. Mungkin dia merasa kecewa padaku.

"Hm, begitu. Maaf aku harus pergi, Lenka masih menangis." Aku pun segera bersiap mengambil langkah.

"Rin tunggu!" serunya. Aku pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kau sudah melupakanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Ya, aku sudah melupakanmu, tentang janji itu, cinta kita, semuanya. Aku sudah melupakannya" ucapku datar. Dia pun tersentak.

"Ta, tapi kenapa? Padahal aku masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Aku bahkan belum melupakanmu." Mendengar jawabannya aku pun kaget. Dia…masih mencintaiku? Setelah apa yang sudah kukatakan padanya?

"Lalu kenapa? Apa aku harus peduli? Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya kehidupanku sendiri" jawabku dengan cuek, aku pun segera meninggalkannya. Namun langkahku terhenti karena Len tiba-tiba memegang tanganku.

"Kenapa kau tega Rin? Kau tega padaku?"

Dengan cepat kusingkirkan tangannya itu, walau sebenarnya aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin dia memelukku, menyentuhku. Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, dia akan dimusnahkan.

"Tinggalkan aku, itu karena aku iblis" ucapku sinis. Tak lama, Rinto pun datang.

"Rin, siapa dia? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucapnya dengan khawatir. Aku pun segera memeluknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Rinto" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ya sudah, saatnya kita pulang. Ayo!" Rinto pun menggenggam tanganku dan Lenka. Kami pun beranjak pergi. Namun sekali lagi, Len menahanku dengan menggenggam tanganku.

Melihat Len menggenggam tanganku, Rinto menjadi emosi. Rinto memang orang yang gampang terbawa emosi, makanya dia disegani.

"Hei, malaikat freak, apa-apaan kau megang-megang tangan Rinny ku, hah?" bentaknya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Rin" jawab Len.

"Apa kau tidak tahu malu apa? Dia ini istriku tahu! Jangan seenaknya!" bentak Rinto lagi.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Rin" ucap Len dengan keras kepala.

Rinto kini sudah naik pitam, diangkatnya kerah baju Len dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku, spontan saja Rinto dan Len menoleh ke arahku yang kini sedang tertunduk.

"Rin?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" bentakku, air mata kini tidak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku pun langsung menampar pipi Len dengan keras. Dan Rinto pun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Len dari tanganku dengan paksa.

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku! Jangan pernah memanggil namaku! Dan kuharap kau tidak pernah terlahir di dunia ini!" bentakku dengan keras pada Len. Dia pun tersentak dan terjatuh di lantai.

"Tapi kenapa Rin? Kau bahkan masih memakai kalung yang kuberikan kan?" ucapnya lirih.

Dengan cepat aku pun memutuskan kalung pemberian Len lalu melemparakannya ke arahnya.

"Kau membuat hidupku menderita tahu! Nih, aku tidak butuh benda ini!" bentakku lagi. Sementara Len, dia memungut kalungku, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Rinto, ayo kita pergi" aku pun menarik Rinto untuk terbang ke langit. Dan meninggalkan Len yang masih terduduk di tanah.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega mengatakan hal itu pada Len, tapi aku harus. Walaupun hatiku terasa sakit dan aku menangis di dalam hati, aku harus mengatakannya.

"Jika memang kau yang menginginkannya Rin" ucap Len dari kejauhan, namun aku tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa bulan sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Len lagi. Dan kehidupanku bersama Rinto dan Lenka berjalan dengan normal. Hingga suatu hari, aku mendapat suatu berita yang mampu membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Rin! Aku punya berita buruk!" seru Miku dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa Miku? Kenapa buru-buru begitu? Berita buruk apa?" tanyaku.

"Len! Dia… di musnahkan!" ucap Miku. Spontan saja tubuhku langsung bergetar dan aku terduduk ke lantai. Air mata dengan cepatnya mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

"Ke… Kena… pa?" ucapku sambil terisak. Miku pun berjongkok untuk menenangkanku.

"Mereka bilang bahwa dia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Eksekusinya akan dilakukan jam 3" ucap Miku lagi. Aku pun segera melirik jam. Jam 2.50.

.

.

* * *

Eksekusi sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Semua makhluk yang ada diperbolehkan untuk datang dan menyaksikan eksekusi.

Air mataku semakin deras ketika kulihat Len sudah dalam posisi eksekusi. Eksekusi Len akan dilakukan dengan memenggal kepalanya. Dan yang akan mengeksekusinya adalah suamiku sendiri, Rinto. Sementara Lenka sudah kutitipkan pada Miku.

Sambil menyamar, aku pun langsung berlari menuju arah Len. Len pun menyadari kedatanganku.

"Len… kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" ucapku sambil masih terisak-isak. Dia pun tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku yang menginginkannya Rin. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu menderita. Makanya, lebih baik aku pergi dari dunia ini dari pada aku mengganggumu terus. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku." Ucap Len dengan pelan.

"Ta… tapi semua yang kukatakan itu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau dimusnahkan gara-gara hubungan kita. Aku bohong, aku masih mencintaimu Len. Aku cinta kau!" kini tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku melakukan ini juga demi dirimu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Rin. Sebelum aku pergi aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

_TENG TENG_

Bel pun berbunyi tanda jam 3. Rinto pun segera memberi aba-aba.

Aku pun tersenyum dengan amat sangat tulus pada Len, dan dia ikut membalas senyumku.

"Sekarang!" titah Rinto.

_JLEB_

Eksekusi pun dilakukan. Senyum diwajahku ini pun langsung berubah menjadi sedih. Dan airmata mengalir dengan deras.

"LEEEENNNN!" teriakku histeris. Begitu dieksekusi, dia pun lenyap. Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Semua orang langsung pergi, sementara aku masih disitu. Saat itulah, kalung pemberian Len terjatuh ketanganku. Ini… milik Len!

"Huwaa… LEN! LEN! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku!" tangisku sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk kalung itu.

Ini semua salahku! Kenapa aku berkata kasar padanya? Kenapa aku membentaknya? Kenapa aku mengingkari cintanya padaku?

Namun sekeras apa pun aku memohon, waktu tidak dapat di putar kembali. Dia sudah lenyap.

Hancur sudah hidupku. Kenapa… aku harus menerima takdir sekejam ini. Apa Tuhan membenciku? Apa aku berbuat salah padaNya?

Jika aku bisa berharap, aku berharap aku tidak pernah diciptakan dan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya, ...cinta.

* * *

**~~ OWARI ~~**

**(a/n : Yak! Begitulah kiranya ending dari fic oneshoot saia. Mohon review nya ya~)**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
